Entanglement
by ceresvulcan
Summary: After a wild night of drinking and partying, Jack and Karen wake up in bed together.
1. Part 1: Undercover

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

Author's Notes: This fanfic is Jack/Karen centric, so if you have an issue with that pairing I suggest you not read it.

Entanglement

Part 1: Undercover

Will Truman stretched his legs out as he groaned loudly, trying to wake his muscles up. He had slept all night on their living room sofa, after a long and somewhat wild night of drinking and rambunctious behavior. All four of their group had been in a marvelous mood last night, so they decided to have a bit of fun. As Will sat up, his head spinning, he began to regret all that fun just a little bit.

Grace came shuffling out of her bedroom, dressed in her red sushi pajamas and yawning with her mouth open wide.

"Morning." Will muttered, pulling himself up.

"Morning." Grace answered. "Wait." She stopped, "Why are you out here?"

"Oh, I let Jack sleep in my bed last night."

"His apartment is across the hall."

"I know, but…well I didn't so much let him sleep there as I looked away for a second and when I looked back he was sleeping there. No harm in it, so I let him stay."

"Oh." Grace smiled, "Well that was sweet of you."

She opened the refrigerator door, taking out the milk to pour herself a glass. "You won't believe this, but, last night Karen actually told me she would feel better if she stayed here over night."

"What was she drinking? Water?"

"I know! But, I didn't see a problem with it so I told her she could."

"Huh." Will put his hands on his hips, looking around the room, "I guess she woke up early and went home."

"Um…" Grace looked around, "No. Her purse is still on the table."

"Well then where is she?"

The two friends said nothing as they looked at each other, their eyes wide and their mouths agape. They both made a mad dash for Will's bedroom.

~~~~**~~~~

Will pushed open his bedroom door, letting it swing back and hit the wall with a loud thud, as Grace berated her way in beside him. There, tangled up in Will's sheets was Jack and Karen. Will then spotted Jack's clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed, and Karen's draped over Will's headboard.

"At least we know they've still got their underwear on." Grace said.

"It's summer." Will said in a panicked tone, "Jack doesn't wear underwear in the summer."

"Ew." Grace muttered. She then gasped loudly, "And it's Saturday. Karen doesn't wear underwear on the weekends."

They looked back to their other two friends, still sleeping.

"No, wait. Wait a minute. We're jumping to conclusions here. I mean this is Jack and Karen. I mean sure they kiss and maybe they're a bit more intimate than people like you and me, but they would never, ever…." Grace trailed off.

"Can you finish that sentence?"

"Not honestly."

Grace grabbed onto Will's shoulder, "What do we do? Do we wake them up?"

Out of the corner of her eye Grace saw Karen move. She gasped.

"Come on, come on." She pawed at Will, "Let's go. Just pretend we don't know anything."

"Yeah. Besides…it's not like something actually happened." Will giggled at the very thought.

The two walked out, and Will shut his door behind them.

Over in his bed, Karen sat up, a wicked smirk plastered on her face. She looked over at Jack as he pulled the covers down.

"Are they gone?" Jack asked.

"You bet they are."

Karen leaned down to plant a soft full kiss on Jack's lips.


	2. Part 2: The Rated XFactor

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

Author's Notes: This fanfic is Jack/Karen centric, so if you have an issue with that pairing I suggest you not read it.

Entanglement

Part 2: The Rated X-Factor

Jack had pulled the covers up over both of them and was straddling Karen. The two of them smiled at each other, laughing and giving each other little kisses. Under those blankets they were like two horny high school kids.

Karen's hair fanned out on the pillow behind her, and Jack reached out to take a strand between his fingers. "You're so pretty, Kare."

"You told me that last night. Along with some other things."

"_Uhh…" Jack moaned, "Oh…. god, K-Karen." His fingers clenched the bed sheets, "Uhh…don't stop."_

_Karen paused to look up at him, "Wasn't planning on it honey. But keep your voice down, we don't want to wake Will & Grace."_

"_I'll keep my voice down if you'll stop being so…" Jack had no time to finish his sentence and Karen bent down again and wrapped her lips against the head of his shaft. "Oh…god."_

Karen giggled. Jack had been pretty drunk last night, and he had casually asked Karen if she was any good at blowjobs. She said she could show him better than tell him. Somehow this spiraled into a night of passionate love-making, some of it blurry on Jack's part.

"Jackie? Had you ever slept with a woman before me last night?" Karen asked.

"No."

"Then how did you know what to do?"

"I don't know…I was just winging it. Was I that good?"

"I couldn't feel my legs for the last half hour."

"Oh? Well then maybe we should have another go." Jack reached down and grabbed onto Karen's ankles, pulling her legs up and shifting his weight so that their hips were touching. Karen absent-mindedly shrieked.

"Shh!" Jack shushed her. "We're going to get in trouble."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I want to get in trouble."

~~~~**~~~~

Grace looked up from her _People_ magazine with a startled gaze, "Did you hear that?"

"You mean that shriek of joy and ecstasy?" Will asked, looking up from his laptop at the table.

"Uh-huh."

"Nope, didn't hear a thing."

The room was silent for a few moments, until Will and Grace both heard the distinct sounds of sexual pleasure coming from Will's bedroom. They looked at each other.

"They're not…"

From behind the door came Karen's voice, _"Oh! Oh! Jack!"_

"They are." Will and Grace said in unison. They both stood up.

"Oh my god." Grace said, a shocked expression on her face, "What the hell was in those drinks last night?" She noticed Will fidgeting, "Will?"

"Why does everybody have to have sex in my bed? First Rob and Ellen, then you and…that one weird buck-toothed guy. Now Jack and Karen?! It's my room! The only person who should be having sex in it is me!"

"Oh, sweetie. We both know you're too much of a clean freak to have sex in your own bed." Grace said, rubbing Will's arm.

"Maybe so, but I should at least get a few hot make-out sessions."

Will paced back and forth for a few moments, his hands on his hips, gnawing at his bottom lip as he tended to do when he got agitated.

"I'm going in there. They've got to stop this."

"Will, wait!" Grace said. "Maybe we should just let them alone and let this play out. You know? Run its course? I mean, sure, Jack and Karen are having sex in your bedroom…with each other…and it's unnatural and really weird…but it could always be worse."

"How Grace? How could it possibly be worse?"

Will walked over to his bedroom door and reached for the doorknob, when Karen's voice came through the walls once again.

"_Oh god, your cock feels so good!"_

Will took his hand off the doorknob and stepped away, "Ok, it just got worse. Come on Grace, looks like we're taking another trip to Bed, Bath, and Beyond."


	3. Part 3: The Hallway Incident

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

Author's Notes: This fanfic is Jack/Karen centric, so if you have an issue with that pairing I suggest you not read it.

Entanglement

Part 3: The Hallway Incident

Karen laid back in the bed, smiling as she tried to catch her breath. Jack flopped down beside her.

"Lord Jackie, you learn fast." Karen giggled.

Jack shrugged innocently, his expression coy in agreement.

Karen suddenly sat up, "Oh my god, I just realized something."

"What Kare?"

She looked at Jack with an expression of horror, "We're in Will's bed."

The two quickly jumped out of the bed.

"Ew! Ew!" Karen exclaimed.

"Ew! Will germs!" Jack said. "Come on, Karen. Let's go over to my apartment and take a shower." He reached for his pants and went to put them back on. He left them resting low on his hips, leaving his shirt off.

Karen simply put on her mid-length dressing jacket she had worn last night and tied the belt around her waist, so that it made a robe of sorts. The front dipped down just low enough to expose a bit of cleavage, the way she liked it.

"Do you think Will & Grace are still here?" Jack asked, opening the door just enough to peer out.

"I don't know. Let's be really quite and try to sneak away." Karen replied.

"Ok."

He took Karen by the hand and the two of them slipped out the door, the rest of their clothes bundled in their hands, and proceeded to tiptoe to the front door.

"I feel so naughty." Jack giggled.

He slowly opened the door, looking around to make sure the hallway was clear. "Ok, let's go."

"Honey." Karen said as she followed him, "Those pants you're wearing are barely hanging on."

"I didn't put on my belt." Jack said, "They'll be ok."

Karen tauntingly tugged at his back pocket, making his pants slip down just a little further. Jack spun around and grabbed at his waistband.

"Karen! Stop it! You're going to make them fall off!"

"Well, after I've seen that hot little ass of yours at work, I don't know if that's such a bad idea."

Karen let her clothes drop from her hands, and put both hands on Jack's pants trying to pull them down while he fought to hold them up.

"Karen! Karen, stop!" He laughed.

Jack grabbed at the belt of her jacket and pulled at it just enough so that her coat slipped open, exposing her chest to him. Karen grinned and slid her hand inside Jack's pants to stroke him, as he leaned in for a kiss.

He moaned softly into her lips, and she giggled.

~~~~**~~~~

"This time they've taken their little sexcapades to far!" Will growled.

"Calm down." Grace said, "You're just mad because of where it happened, not because it happened."

"You're right. I'm creeped out because it happened. Jack…naked…in my bed…with Karen." Will shuddered. "I mean, one time he accidentally picked up an issue of Penthouse and I thought he was going to have a heart attack."

"I know." Grace shook her head, "I don't get it either."

The elevator bell went off, and the doors slowly opened to the 9th floor.

Will's new comforter set in his hand, he and Grace stepped out into the hallway, and gasped.

~~~~**~~~~

Jack and Karen split apart quickly, fixing their slightly mussed hair and wiping their lips. Karen pulled her jacket closed around her body and Jack tried to zip his pants back up as casually as one can do in a hallway.

"Oh….my…..god." Grace exclaimed. "Oh…..my……god!"

Karen turned her back to them, gathering up the clothes that had lain askew on the floor.

"Hey guys." Jack said casually, "Whatcha doin'?"

"What are you doing is the question? In the hallway, for god's sakes?!" Will exclaimed.

"Oh now Wilma, don't throw a hissy fit. Nobody saw." Karen said.

"I saw!" Will said, "Not everything, but way more than I wanted to."

"At least Karen's got something to look at. If Grace was topless it'd be like looking at a couple of fried eggs." Jack said.

"What?" Grace slapped Will's arm, "Will, defend me."

"Well, he has a point Gracie." Will said, looking sheepish.

Grace glared at him, brushing past him and going into the apartment. Karen had taken Jack by the hand and was tugging him towards his door.

"Come on Jackie, let's get to that shower."

"Hold on!" Will said.

"Busy!" Jack said, slamming the door in Will's face.

Will grumbled under his breath as he walked back to his apartment.


	4. Part 4: Uncovered, Once Again

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

Author's Notes: This fanfic is Jack/Karen centric, so if you have an issue with that pairing I suggest you not read it.

Entanglement

Part 4: Uncovered, Once Again

Will walked out of his bedroom, his old comforter and bed sheets folded in his hand.

"Where should I burn this?"

Grace sighed, looking up from the food she was stirring in the pan.

"You can't burn it."

"Well I would throw it over the balcony, but I'm afraid it would give rabies to a homeless man."

"Ew."

"What?"

"Karen's naked ass has been all over that."

"Ugh!" Will made a disgusted face and dropped the blankets on the floor.

"Will." Grace raised an eyebrow at him.

Will said nothing, picking the blankets up from the floor and draping them over the back of the couch.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight? That couch kills my neck, and I'm still scared to go back into my room right now."

"Sure." Grace said, "I understand. That visual is going to be burned into my brain for weeks."

"Food ready?" Will asked.

"Yep." Grace turned off the burner and stepped back, looking over at Will.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, until Will finally got up and started setting the table.

~~~~**~~~~

Karen and Jack exited the shower, towels wrapped around them covering the nessacery parts, Jack vigorously rubbing his wet hair with a second towel.

"Thank god. Now I feel clean again." Jack said.

"Really? You feel clean?" Karen grinned, "Because I still feel kind of dirty." She giggled, making a move for Jack.

"Karen, wait." Jack held a hand up, "Maybe we should go apologize to Will. We did, sort of disrespect his house and his property by…you know, having sweaty sex all over it. So maybe we should just go tell him we're sorry."

The two looked at each for a moment, then burst into hysterical laughter, and then quickly stopped again.

"No, I'm serious." Jack said.

"Oh alright. Let's go."

Karen took Jack's hand as the two of them walked back across the hallway, and into Will's apartment, not bothering to knock. Will and Grace looked up silently from their meal at their two friends still partially wet and wrapped in bath towels.

"What are you doing here?" Grace said in a mock tone, "Did you come to have sex on the sofa now? There are your blankets. Have at it."

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Wait!" Will said, standing up quickly, "Don't listen to Grace. Now, what are you two doing here?"

"Well…we wanted to apologize, Will." Jack said.

Will waited for them to start laughing, but they didn't.

"We're sorry that we choose to experiment with our…I mean, my…sexuality in your bedroom." Jack continued, "If we had known it was going to happen, we would've used Grace's bedroom."

"Because it's already a big mess." Karen chimed in.

"Forgive us?" Jack asked.

Will let his mouth curl up into a small smile, "You're forgiven." He hugged Jack for a moment. "Ew…you've been touching Karen."

"Wilma! We just took a shower." Karen said.

"Yeah." Jack said, "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm going to go turn on my blow dryer."

"I didn't know you used a blow dryer, poodle." Karen said.

"I normally don't." Jack took Karen's hand, "But she stayed the night with me last night, and she's still here." He winked.

Karen dashed in front of Jack, running out into the hallway, teasing him. Jack chased after her, and closed Will's door behind him. The corner of Jack's towel was caught in the door as it closed, and from out in the hallway, Will and Grace heard Jack's girly shriek.

The door quickly opened again, the towel was pulled up, and closed.

Will shook his head.

The door opened once more, and Jack and Karen poked their heads in.

"Oh Will, I almost forgot. These are your towels."

Jack and Karen tossed the towels into the living room, giggling like school children, as Will and Grace watched them from the table, at a loss for words.


End file.
